Pickle
A pickle is a word that people say to be funny, but they're not. A pickle is also the green, lumpy, salty cousin of the cucumber. Now pickles and cucumbers don't always get along, but, with out the cucumber there would be no pickle. 'History' o9i8u7hy6gt5fr4de3sw2ilkujyhtgrfewCucumbers and Salt, the key ingrediants to pickle, were discovered circa 10,000 BC. But there was something missing, Jar (not to be confused with Lid) also dicks. Jar was born after the events of Battle XXX of The Pie vs. Cake War (which countues to this day.) Now all the incredients were there, it was just a matter of time before so some one made a lenged. Rise To Fame And a lenged it was. In Pickle's early years, (baby) he helped Tommy J. Wright plus my bits are moist The Decleration of Indepence. Battled along side Georgy Washington, Made amazing discoveries with Ben Franklen, . As a kid he lived inside of my inside my recto m as a city boy and learned many trades there, but he got bored and left to explore American west. Throughout his tween-hood he had many adventures out west, but it wasn't until his teens he came back to the city to fight in the Civil War. In the War he began as a regalar soldier, then he worked his way up the rankings. After his victory with the Union he became a War Hero. He was a young adult then, but just couldn't handle the fame of a War Hero, So he set off to lurk in the shadows and train to be Ninja until his fame died down. In his mid 20s, pickle went to college. However this was in events of WW1. Pickle didn't want to be a war hero again, so he stayed in college, got a degree, got a car, got a girl, and took off. However he felt so bad not going into war, and not saving lives, he promised that if another war like this would take place, he would fight. 'Peak' This event happened in WW2. He tried not to be a War Hero but he couldn't help it. He trained as a ninja, went to college and served in The Civil War. He was Unstoppabble. After Winning WW2 he became a War hero and accepted it. He and his family was on TV, radios, newspapers, magizens, the list goes on and on. His Legend went so far that the Magic Pickle Lenged came to be. He peaked during the 40-50s. Decline In the 60s many new movements emerged, making it harder and harder to stay on top. As these new movements grew throughout the 60s and 70s, there was less and less room for pickle. In addition to new and ever growing movements , people began to question what was really a veggie and what was really a fruit. This confused most people so they just went to pastries and junk food. Of coarse, Pickle was caught in the middle of all this. Another Peak In 1965, the time of Pickle's second peak, Pickle got married to that gurl that was mentioned up there, and had babies. Then, a shark came along and ate his wife. The shark said, "Mmmm, this is good!" and ate all the babies. The pickle, using his ninja skills, got away and vowed to kill the shark. Well, the shark told all his pals that the pickles were so good, and they had to try one. The pickle dressed up as a thing with pointy ears and called himself a Jeti Master, and that's how yoda was born. He got a deal to be in Star Wars, and Pickle made millions of dollers. 80s - 90s During this time, Pickle was in some sort of wasteland just like Veggie Monster, However as obesity and other health concerns of junk food, fruits and veggies grew in popularity, and while pickles aren't the healthiest foods, the fruit/veggie movement still helped 2000s-Present Pickles are now used to be funny and while it's funny the 1st few hundrend times, it isn't funny the 10 billioth time, much like Chuck Norris Jokes. Pickles now have some what of a cult-following ('ESEPICIALLY '''the ''Magic Pickle.) Trivia *Pickles have an evil twin that is red, sweet, and (SIGNAL DISRUPTED) *The Pickle has an evil cousin named Charlie Sheen. *He never killed the shark! *HOW MANY PETER PIPER PICK PEPPER PICKLE (TOUNGE TWISTER) *After eating pickles you throw up a giant goo monster. However after eating chicken wings you puke rainbows. Category:WHY DIDN'T THIS HAVE ANY CATAGORIES? Category:Seriously, ADD MOAR CATEGORIES Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Creepers Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:Green Guy Category:Green Thing Category:Awesomeness Category:Things we can't live without Category:Meanwhile, at Valve. Category:NOT IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:MAYBE IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:Derpy Approved Software. Category:EPIC WIN Category:EPICNESS Category:EPICSAUCE Category:Epic Category:Win Category:Wining! Category:DOUBLE THE WINNING! Category:Winning! Category:TRIPLE THE WINNING! Category:Tripple The Winning